


[Podfic] Reaping the Whirlwind

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [7]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A story by HYPERFocused, read aloud:Joel never expected this, but in Cicely, he's learned to expect the unexpected.
Relationships: Joel Fleischman/Marilyn Whirlwind, past Joel/Elaine
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Reaping the Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaping the Whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34396) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> For the "NEVER HAVE I EVER… UNTIL NOW" challenge at Voiceteam 2020, I took the challenge of recording a podfic on my phone and then decided to see how far I could carry it, so I also edited the podfic and made the cover graphic on my phone. I was unable to create an mp3 on my phone so I gave up and switched to my laptop before trying to upload to Backblaze or post to the AO3, thank God. Still, this has been a delightful adventure. Thanks to twtd for recommending the Hokusai 2 app.
> 
> ALSO this is a super sweet fic that I had read back in 2009. It was a real pleasure to come back to this week.
> 
> Update June 24, omg I forgot to do the "inspired by another work" link when I posted this last month. How embarrassing, I never do that! Anyway many thanks HYPERFocused for blanket permission to podfic. /o\

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Reaping+the+Whirlwind.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 7:41 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
